Time Is Running
by xDatewithDestinyX
Summary: For 14 year old, Hiro Hamada, life is going great! He got his older brother back, and was going to the best college in town. Little did he know, soon everything would take a turn for the worse. Will Natsu, Lucy, and the rest of Fairy Tail's strongest team be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

_"__Tadashi, no, don't!" Hiro called out after his older brother. Hiro had just been accepted into SFIT (San Fransokyo Institute of Technology) after winning the major showcase at the age of 14. He and Tadashi had been standing near by when the room the showcase caught fire._

_"__Professor Callaghan is in there. Somebody has to help." His older brother told him. Getting out of his grip, Tadashi ran into the fire to save his favorite Professor. Hiro went to go follow his brother, and that's when it happened. The explosion. Hiro was sent flying back from the force of it and hit a wall, making him to become lightheaded. The loud crash caused his ears to ring. Later on, when Hiro regained his hearing and was no longer lightheaded, he heard the news. Tadashi, along with Professor Callaghan, had died._

_It had been a few months since Hiro lost his older brother, and he wasn't taking it well. After he lost his parents when he was three, Tadashi became not only his brother, but a father-like figure to him._

_ Hiro took a walk, alone. He hardly left the house and he never socialized with anyone except his Aunt Cass. But today was different. He ran into a stranger during his walk. At first he continued walking, his head hanging down sadly. The stranger whispered something that caught his attention; something that would change his life forever;_

_"__I can bring your brother back"_

_Those were the words the made Hiro talk for the first time to anyone except his aunt, ever since he lost Tadashi._

"Hiro!" The older of the Hamada brothers called out for his younger brother. Hiro sat at his desk, scribbling in a journal. Tadashi entered the room, still yelling Hiro's name. He sighed as he watched his younger brother who didn't even seem to notice his presence. He easily scooped up Hiro, who was so deeply focused on whatever he was scribbling in his journal he was oblivious to what was happening around him. It wasn't until Tadashi took the journal and pencil from Hiro's hand that he became aware of everything.

"Tadashi!" Hiro screamed. "Put me down, now!" He demanded his older brother. Tadashi kept his tight grip on the thrashing 14 year old in his hands and walked back to the café, located in their house. Upon arriving, Hiro was set back on his own feet. He turned to leave, but before he could, an apron was thrust at him. He dropped the apron and again turned to leave, but in a matter of seconds Tadashi had thrown the apron over his head and tied it tightly.

"We promised to help Aunt Cass during busy hour today!, remember?" Tadashi reminded Hiro. Hiro only groaned in response. The last thing he wanted to do was help in the café.

"Aww come on, we can go to NerdSchool after," Tadashi bribed him with a smirk. Finally, Hiro gave in and cracked a smile. He loved going to SFIT, or 'NerdSchool', as he use to call it, and working on projects. The two brothers got straight to work, giving their Aunt Cass some very much needed help, during rush hour on that Sunday afternoon.

~~~~~~~*meanwhile*~~~~~~~~

"Natsu!" The blonde haired, stellar mage walked around the guild, looking for her dragon-slayer partner. After searching the entire guild hall, she sighed. No signs of her pink haired friend, or his blue cat. Since she had nothing to do at the guild, she decided to go home and work on the novel she was writing. She summoned one of her weaker spirits, Plue, to accompany her on her walk home.

Unlocking and opening the door to her home, Lucy stepped inside, humming softly to herself. She tossed her keys in a bowl on the stand in the entryway. She made her way to the doorway of her kitchen.

"Lucy?" a voice called out from the small kitchen. Lucy let out a shriek and prepared to strike, before realizing who it was. She marched into her kitchen and switched on the lights.

"Natsu!" Lucy scowled at the man in her kitchen before proceding to hit him over the head. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak into my house and scare me like that?!" Lucy yelled at Natsu, frustrated.

"I'm sor-" Natsu started, only to be interrupted by Lucy.

"I've been looking for you everywhere for the past hour! Where have you been?!" Lucy questioned Natsu, not giving him a chance to explain anything to her first.

"I-" Natsu started again, but was yet again stopped by Lucy.

"Never mind that! We're going back to work tomorrow. Erza, Grey, and Wendy are coming with us. Wendy is picking the job this time." Lucy informed her teammate. Natsu nodded. Lucy felt a slight breeze, and looked over to see the window was cracked open.

She looked over at Natsu with disbelief. "Did you come in through my window again?" Lucy asked, knowing the answer already. "I've told you where I hide the spare key for a reason! Use the door!" She scolded him again.

"Wait..." Lucy whispers, thinking for a moment. "What are you doing in my house?"

Natsu did nothing but stare at her. Lucy chuckled. "You never have a reason do you?" Lucy walked into the room that contains her desk and collapsed into her chair. She sat at her desk and reached for the pile of papers that was her story. She picked up a pencil and read over some of what she had already written, and then started writing again. Natsu strode over to the back of her chair and started reading over her shoulder as she wrote. This bugged Lucy, but she had learned to deal with it. Natsu was just too stubborn to be told otherwise. After quite a bit of writing, Lucy fell asleep, her head on her desk, along with Natsu, who was stretched out on the floor, both resting so they had energy for the adventure that was sure to come the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up bright and early the next day. Her neck had a major cramp, which made her groan when she lifted her head. She rubbed the crud out of her eyes and stretched her arms. She carefully cleaned up the scattered papers from her story that were scattered about her desk. She turned around and gazed at Natsu, who was still sound asleep on the floor with his blue cat, Happy, napping in a ball on Natsu. "He's pretty cute when he's sleeping," Lucy chuckled to herself softly. She chose to let him sleep a little bit longer as she got up to get ready for the day.

"Tadashi!" Hiro called out. "Wake up, Tadashi!" Hiro threw a pillow at his older brother. It was Monday, which meant they actually had classes at SFIT. Since Hiro was only 14, he couldn't drive himself to school just yet. His first class started in thirty minutes and Tadashi was still snoring away in his bed.

After failing to wake Tadashi up using multiple methods, Hiro ran downstairs. He grabbed a small pail. He scooped up ice and poured water into the bucket. He carried it back upstairs, careful not to drip on Aunt Cas' floors.

Upon arriving into the room Hiro shared with his brother, he crept over to Tadashi's side of the room. He held the filled bucket over Tadashi head with an evil smirk. "Three, two, one!" Hiro whispered. He dumped the icy water onto Tadashi's head, drenching Tadashi, and then ran out of the room into the hallway.

Hiro waited for a scream, a scold, a reaction, anything, but nothing came. Tadashi didn't do a thing. He didn't even budge. Taking extreme caution, Hiro approached Tadashi's bed. He reached to touch his brother, but his hand went right through. Hiro sighed. "Unbelievable," Hiro said in disappointment.

A small laugh came from the entrance of the two boys' room. Hiro glanced towards the door and, as expected, there stood Tadashi, fully awake and ready to leave for school. He chuckled at his little prank, for he just outsmarted Hiro, the fourteen year old genius.

Hiro look confused for a second, until he found the projector.

"Pretty smart of me, don't you think?" Tadashi asked with a smirk.

"But... how?! Why didn't the pillow I threw at you go through?" Hiro asked as if he was losing his mind.

"I was awake when you first called my name. I was curious to see how far you would take it to wake me up!" Tadashi explains, "that's why I didn't get up. When I heard you creep down the stairs, I knew what you were going to do. I wasn't in the mood to get soaked, so I set up the hologram there. I snuck into the bathroom and got ready while you tried waking up the hologram!" Tadashi finished, laughing so hard he was gasping to breathe.

Hiro glared at his brother. He couldn't believe Tadashi had actually outsmarted him, and in such an easy to figure out way too!

"Come on knucklehead! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Tadashi called out.

"Okay, just a minute. Let me grab my hoodie," Hiro said, still in shock. Tadashi held up Hiro's hoodie in his hands. "Way ahead of you," he grinned, throwing him his hoodie.

The two boys raced downstairs. They each grabbed a brown paper bag, full of a lunch their Aunt Cass had packed them. "Bye, Aunt Cass!" They yelled in unison. Hiro and Tadashi clambered into the car, and made their way to SFIT.

As the clock neared noon, Lucy and Natsu entered the guild hall, packed and ready to leave for their new job.

"What job are we taking again?" Natsu asked Lucy, sounding bored. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders. Wendy was yet to tell anyone which job request she chose.

"Hey, Lucy! Flame-brain!" A voice called out to the two of them. "Hurry up and get over here! Wendy's about to tell us what mission we're going on!" The same voice called out. The voice belonged to Gray, an ice make wizard with a bad stripping habit.

Natsu and Lucy hurried over with the rest of their team. They formed a circle, leaving Wendy in the middle.

"Alright Wendy, let's see what ya got!" Natsu says, a little too excited.

Wendy holds out a piece of paper, with wide sparkling eyes.

The team reads the mission information. It was nothing special, really. Looking at difficulty level, this job was a step or two down from ones that they usually take. Everyone was confused by Wendy's excitement.

"I know it's not a very big job, but look!" Wendy nearly shrieked with excitment and anticipation as she moveed her finger to point to the location of the job. "It's in San Fransokyo! I've always wanted to go there!" Wendy says, her eyes still gleaming with joy.

"If that's the job you wish to take on, then that's the job we will take." Erza smiled at Wendy. "And besides, I've heard quiet a lot of good things about San Fransokyo, including the fact they have an amazing sweet shop." Erza's mouth watered. She loved sweets.

"I think it will be nice to start off with an easy job after our break," Lucy admits, "this job will be perfect!" She decides.

"Let's do it!" Natsu agreed.

"Sounds cool to me." Gray agrees with a smirk.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed with his signature remark.

With the whole team on board, they said their goodbyes to their fellow guild mates.

Fairy Tail's strongest team, - consisting of re-quip mage Erza, dragon-slayers Natsu and Wendy, ice make mage Gray, celestial spirit mage Lucy, and the two exceeds Happy and Charles - soon boarded a train that would take them to San Fransokyo. What they didn't realize, is that one simple job Wendy had taken from the request board, would quickly turn into a full on, give-it-everything-you-got mission.


End file.
